


Ross O'Donovan x Reader: Kissy-Gooey Love Liking

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Rocket League, steam train - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Danny puts it, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross O'Donovan x Reader: Kissy-Gooey Love Liking

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone on my DeviantArt suggested I try out Ross for once, and honestly, I like writing Ross. If you try hard enough, he's real cute and an asshole at the same time. xoxo

“No, Ross, you suck!” Danny laughed profusely. “Quit blocking my fucking goals, man!”  
“Oh, wait, look at this- Yeah!” Ross cheered as he scored a goal from across the stadium. “I win again.”  
“Yeah, you’re the fucking king of Rocket League, alright. (YN), your turn.” You laughed and shrugged.  
“Oh, so I automatically get to go against Ross?” you asked, taking Danny’s place no the opposite team of Ross.  
“Yeah,” Danny replied. “He makes me hate this game.” Ross giggled a little bit as he started the match.  
“Oh, shit, wait, I don’t know the controls!” you panicked, pressing various buttons.  
“No, look, okay, you move with these,” Ross said, pointing at your side of the keyboard, “and you can jump, and hit stuff.”  
“Jesus, Ross, you fuckin’ help (YN), but not me?” Danny asked through a laugh.  
“Shut up, Danny,” Ross said, nudging him. After a few minutes of blatant scores for Ross’ team, you groaned.  
“Fuck, Ross, give me one God damn goal!” you said, trying to get a point in your favour.  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Ross apologised, surprisingly sincerely, as he allowed you to hit the ball into his goal.  
“Ross, Jesus Christ, why are you nice to her all of the sudden?” Danny asked from behind as the match ended.  
“It’s okay, Dan, he just likes me better,” you chuckled.  
“Yeah, it’s true,” Ross agreed.  
“Ross, you asshole.” Danny laughed a little bit longer. “Oh, next time on Steam Train, we figure out the mystery of Ross’ favour to (YN).”  
“Bye, everyone,” Ross said.  
“Is Danny sad clown now?” you teased.  
“(YN), shut the fuck up,” Danny giggled loudly. “No, but seriously, Ross, how come you’re always nice to her?”  
“Yeah, you’re never mean to me, ever,” you added.  
“Maybe it’s because I like her more than you,” Ross told Danny, earning a light punch. “Ow, Jesus. But, no, I do like her, though.”  
“Woah, wait, hold on,” Danny paused, “What kind of liking is this? Is it kissy-gooey love liking?”  
“Danny, what the fuck, no!” you laughed.  
“No, he’s right, it is,” Ross cut in. You stopped laughing for a moment to process his words.  
“Wait, really?” you asked.  
“Yeah, I mean... Yeah.” You stared at him before you smiled.  
“God damn it, Ross, you could’ve told me sooner,” you said, pushing him a little.  
“I fucking knew it!” came a loud boom as a pair of footsteps approached. “I knew it, I knew it!”  
“Arin, what the actual fuck?” you asked the figure who was now pointing at Ross.  
“I knew it, I knew Ross liked you!”  
“Arin!” Danny laughed.  
“It’s so fucking obvious, can’t you tell?”  
“Arin, you’re going to blast my eardrums, take it down a notch,” you smiled with another chuckle. Arin took a deep breath.  
“It’s fucking canon!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. You put your head in your hands.  
“And it all got recorded, too!” Danny said, out of breath from laughing.  
“Barry, edit this out,” you told future Barry as you stood up with Ross to talk about the ‘kissy-gooey love liking’, as Danny had put it.  
“Wait, hold on,” Arin said, leaning down to the mic.  
“Dude, no,” Danny warned, but it was too late.  
“Barry, I will fucking murder you, do not edit this out. And put hearts around a picture of (YN) and Ross as it goes on.”


End file.
